A conventional lightning conductor comprises a central vertical grounded rod with some lateral lightning-receiving antennas located symmetrically thereto in combination with a generating electrode, some arresters, a converter of electric field energy, and energy storage units. An arrester is placed in a gap between the central grounded rod and the generating electrode. Similar arresters are located in the gaps of the lateral lightning-receiving antennas. The first input of the energy converter is connected to the generating electrode, the second input of the energy converter is connected to the central grounded rod. The converter outputs are connected to the entries of energy storage units the outputs of which are connected between the grounded rod and the working terminals of respective lateral antennas (patent RU 2090968 C1, published on Sep. 20, 1997). Shortcomings of this known device reside in a high complexity of execution and in a low security of the objects against destruction by lightning.
It is known a lightning conductor comprising a central lightning-receiving rod, a central grounding rod, lateral rods and a housing. The lightning-receiving rod is connected to the beginning of the first secondary winding of several series windings of step-up transformers located inside a multiunit arrester, and to the first unit of the latter, the end of the last secondary winding of the step-up transformers being connected to the last unit of the multiunit arrester, to the first terminal of the generator arrester, to the grounding rod and to the first end of the primary winding of an isolating transformer, the second end of the primary winding being connected to the second terminal of the generator arrester and to the base of the lateral rods, the secondary winding of the isolating transformer and the primary windings of the step-up transformers being connected in parallel (patent RU 2101819 C1, published on Jan. 1, 1998).
An inconvenient of this device resides in the need to select electromagnetic parameters for its operation while a lightning leader of a determined type approaches the object to be protected. Such protection is not secure enough.
It is known a lightning conductor containing a central lightning-receiving rod, a central grounding rod, side rods, an outer multiunit protective arrester, a generator arrester and a dielectric housing. The dielectric housing has an outer cross ribbing. The sections of the multiunit protective arrester are set down on the lateral rods and jut out of the limits of the cross ribbing on the dielectric housing. Inside the dielectric housing there are accumulating units each of them being formed by a chain of an accumulating capacitor and a generator arrester mounted in series. The upper accumulating unit is linked to the lower capacitor plate of the forming capacitor the upper plate of which is linked to the central lightning-receiving rod and to the upper side rods. The junction points of the generator arresters and of the upper capacitor plates are linked to the side rods. The lower plate of the capacitor for the lower accumulating unit is linked to the central grounding rod and to the lower section of the outer multiunit protective arrester (patent (RU 2186448 C1, published on Jul. 27, 2002).
An inconvenient of this known lightning conductor resides in a very low service life and in insufficient reliability of the same due to its construction.
Another conventional lightning conductor comprises a dielectric housing with a cross ribbing, a central lightning-receiving rod, and some side rods fit into the cover of the housing. A central grounding rod is inserted into the housing base. The housing encloses some capacitor plates jointed to inner arresters. The cover is conducting and receives the side rods fit into the same. The housing encloses two chains of resistors connected in series, the number and the nominal values of which are identical in every circuit. The first terminals of the first chain resistors are connected to the upper capacitors plates. The first terminals of the second chain resistors are connected to the lower plates of the capacitors. The arresters are located on the adjacent plates of neighboring capacitors (patent RU 2208887 C1, published on Jul. 20, 2003).
A shortcoming of this known solution is insufficient reliability and insufficient service life of the device.